Drakensang English Wiki:About this Wiki
Project contents Our Drakensang English Wiki Project is planned to become something like this: *Quests, details about quest givers, prerequisites, solution, additional information, various AP-/Money-rewards per ending *Areas, which NPCs and quests can be found there, which plants, workbenches etc. you can find there and other stuff, which is worth knowing (see also the German language Wiki Aventurica for information about that) *NPCs that have names and have a use of their own (so more than just one-liners), and what they are good for *Merchants and what they sell or where they can be found *Teachers, where you can find them, and what they can teach you *Special abilities with information about their use. This information may well surpass what you can find about these abilities in the game. * Talents & Spells, when they are useful, TDE basic rules, background. For TDE rules please do not copy lines of text from the official rule books, because they are copyrighted. * Character Professions and Descriptions. The best way to do this is with screenshots taken in Expert mode, where you set all the Talents to their minimum values, to show what can be changed. Also in-game or character screenshots. *A variety of other things worth mentioning Important Rules / "Manual of Style" * If a page could use an image but you don't have time to upload it, please add to that page. ** The same applies to pages that have a Thumb placeholder! ** If you find a page that has such a remark but that already contains the image, then please remove the remark. ** After uploading and linking of an image, please remove the remark from that page. * If a page is incomplete, please add to that page. ** When a page is complete, please remove this remark. * Articles about Recipies should contain that recipy only, not the finished Product. A link should point to the Product. ** On Product pages the exact opposite applies. ** Example: Oneberry juice and Recipy for Oneberry Juice * NPC- and Area article names should be exactly the same as in the game. ** If for example you meet the Beggar, that should be the title of the main article, even though she is also known as Thalya. Thalya should then be a linked article: Thalya * In general all article names should be singular. ** To this there are a few rare exceptions, for example Adventure Points or Experience Points where you rarely get only one. * If you specify item prices then specify exactly what Haggle value belongs to those prices, preferably use prices with as low a Haggle value as possible (0% is best!). Discussion *Discussions should, in general, be held either **On the Discussion page of an article **On the Discussion page of a user **In the Wiki Forum **By E-Mail. Getting started and thanks To get this Wiki started the idea is to translate the already existing German Drakensang Wiki, because it provides a lot of information, but once that is done, the goal is to go beyond what that Wiki offers at the moment. So a big thanks goes to all the people who worked on collecting the information on the German wiki. ---- Basic information about this project can also be found on the english language central Wikia under . Category: